Dreaming of Lost Children
by Miyu the Fangirl
Summary: Two strange girls end up in the One Piece world but here's the catch: Miyu is to never to tell what her price is and Akina is now cursed with a demon she can never get rid of. It all started with Miyu stealing from Miss Yuko. please read! :3
1. Yuko

**Okay this is my attempt at a One Piece fanfic! Be nice and if you have any tips ****to make my story better please PM me.**

**Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sama. I only own Miyu and Akina is Akin D. character that I have permission to use **

* * *

><p>It was a cloudy, somewhat cool, day the summer and the weatherman had said it would rain. That didn't stop two girls from going shopping in down town Washington, their home town.<p>

The younger of the two had silver hair with black reddish eyes, making her look kind of possessed. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a green T-shirt with sakura petals on the front. A green book-bag was on her back with a picture of a two tailed fox and a pair of silver flats were on her feet. The older girl had black hair, in the right light her hair had a red tint to it, that went past her shoulders with unearthly silver eyes. This girl had on a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie that said 'I Lost Control' written in a gothic font. She had a red book-bag that had a dragon on it.

As they left a shop that sold black magic items, kinda like Yuuko's shop from Xxxholic. The silver haired girl grabbed older girls' hand and started dragging her across the street.

"Um...Akina where are we going?" the black hair girl asked.

The silver haired girl, Akina, smiled a smile a little to big for her face. "Ice cream!" she squealed pointing to a little shop that sold ice cream across the street.

The older girl sighed, shagging forward a little. "You're trying to break the bank ain't ya." she stated, glaring slightly at the young girl.

Said girl smile brighter. "I'm just glad to be free for a little while Miyu-nee."

Miyu smiled softly, chuckling. "Okay but let hurry I don't want to get ran over."

As if on cue a car came speeding their way.

The two girls were the only people who were really out in the down town district. Everyone else was at home thinking it would rain.

They didn't even get to scream as it seemed to speed up before it hit them Miyu had a chance to look back at the shop they had left only minutes before. There in the window was a women with black hair that went past her butt and two girls on either side of her; one with pink hair and one with blue.

Miyu's eyes widen. She turned around to run to the women but that was when the car hit, as it hit she mouthed the name 'Yuuko' and the women smirked. As things started going black for the girls a weird pentagram like thing appeared under them and they just seemed to fade from that world.

~In the Middle of The East Blue~

It was a bright day in the East Blue. A pirate ship, known as the 'Red Force', was sailing back to the base in Fuschia Village. A man with curly black hair, tan skin, and a headband with the name 'Yasopp' on it, was in the crow's-nest asleep. He twitched awake and looked around at the sea. He caught a glimpse of something, unable to tell what it was he grabbed the spyglass to get a better look.

It was two little kids floating on, what looked like, part of the side of a ship.

"CAPTAIN!" the tan man shouted leaning over the edge of the crow's-nest. "THERE ARE TWO KIDS FLOATING IN THE OCEAN!"

A red-hair man with three scars over his left eye walked to the side of the ship to see what his crew-mate was talking about. The man who spotted the kids climbed down and stood beside his captain as two others crew members walked over to them.

The first was a lean but muscular man with past shoulder length black hair that was tied in a ponytail, he was smoking. The second was a very round man with a green and white striped bandanna with goggles over his eyes.

"What're shouting about Yasopp?" the black haired man asked.

The tan man turned to him. "I saw some kids on a piece of wood, looked like they were ship wrecked or something."

The black haired turned to his captain. "Shanks, do you think it's a trap?"

Yasopp shared a look with the round man. It was a well known trick, some pirates would use captives as bait. Those captives ranged from pirates to young children. The red haired man turned to his first mate.

"Does it matter, Benn? Those are to little girls, I'm not leaving them to die." Shanks said.

Benn smiled slightly, shaking his head. Shanks ordered one of his men to prepare one of the rowboats for him. Only five minutes later he and two other crew-mates were rowing towards the piece of floating wood.

As they drew closer they saw that one of the girls was awake and was crouching on the raft size piece of wood with a big red book-bag on her back, watching them. The small girl was watching them with silver eyes, clinging to a sword.

They floated up beside the piece of wood.

"Are you pirates or marines?" Were the first word that left the girls' mouth as she watched them with blank eyes and held the sword tightly.

"What if we said we were pirates?" Shanks asked, watching her to see if she would attack.

To his surprise she relaxed.

"Thank god, I thought you were marines. By the red hair and scars I bet you're Red-Haired Shanks, no?" she asked.

Shanks blinked. "How'd you know?"

She gave a small smile. "I pride myself in knowing who famous pirates are." She turned to the other girl lying on the raft size piece of wood. "This is my little sister Akina."

Shanks looked at the two of them, they looked nothing alike. The one that was awake had black hair and silver eyes, while the other had silver hair.

"Can you take us to the nearest island?" the girl asked.

"First why don't we head to my ship and let Doc take a look at you." Shanks said.

"Of course" the girl nodded.

She grabbed a green book-bag just like hers with a kitsune on it and throw it with her bag in the boat with hers and picked up her sister so she was giving her a piggy-back ride.

She carefully climbed into the boat so she wouldn't drop the smaller girl on her back.

One of the men that came with Shank to row had offered to take Akina but the older girl said she could handle it.

As they neared the 'Red Force' Shanks started asking the girl questions.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Ryuu D. Miyu"

"Where are you from?"

This question brought a scared glint in her eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure" she said, putting her head in her hands. Akina snuggled closer to Miyu, said girl looked up at her and smiled. "We've been traveling for as long as I can remember."

Shanks found that a little weird, both looked to young to be traveling by themselves.

"How old are the two of you?"

"I think I'm nine years old and I know Akina's seven." Miyu said looking him in the eye.

Shanks raised and eyebrow at the fact she was certain of her sisters' age but not her own.

"Where are your parents?"

Miyu blinked. "What parents?" she asked tilting her head to the left.

"You don't know who your parents are?" one of the men that were rowing asked.

The girl shock her head. "Me and Akina are orphans." she said.

'Poor kids' Was the thought going though the two

"Okay...What happened to the ship you were on?" Doc asked.

"Freak storm. Came out of nowhere." she said blankly.

'Okay...Please stop asking questions. Please, I'm runnin' outta lies here.' Miyu mentally begged as she watched the pirates take in the false information she had given them.

Shanks 'hmmed' while thinking. Miyu blinked wondering what he was thinking.

"Do you have any skills?"

The young girl face brightened almost instantly. "I can play the violin, cook, and I can fight pretty well."

Shanks had this look that said 'I don't believe you'. "How can a little thing like you fight."

Miyu glare and let a growl could be heard from her throat.

"Watch it old man. I may respect you but I will beat the livin' hell outta ya." she threatened.

Shanks was probably the only one that could tell it wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

After a few minutes of silence the row boat glided up beside the 'Red Force' and came to a stop. Miyu eyed the height of the side and shook her head. 'I can't jump that high even with a spell' she thought.

You see Miyu was kind of like a mage. Her magic lay in the categories of bodily and elemental magic; you know like transforming into another animal or healing wounds and making a element do want she did have a few spells for jumping but none could make her jump _that_ high.

"I can't believe this is my punishment" Miyu whispered to herself.

Akina twitched and mumbled in her sleep. The sliver eyed girl glanced at her and frowned.

"Sha-chan can you carry Akina up? I can take the bags but I'll drop her." The girl in question was giggling in her sleep, blushing.

Shanks raised a red eye-brow at the nickname but didn't comment.

"_Ali nere di un uccello_" Miyu said calmly.

The three pirates looked at her in confusion, their confusion turned into shock as two eight feet long, black wings sprouted from the young girls' back. She looked at the pirates calmly as she grabbed the bags and flew a couple of feet above the row-boat.

"Cap'n I believe you should go first so they don't attack." she said.

Said red-haired man blinked and smiled as he hoisted the sleep girl on his back and climbed up the rope latter. Miyu hovered until Shanks was almost to the top then she smirked as she powerfully pumped her wings and shot into the sky like a bullet.

Many of the Red-Haired pirates had been close to the edge of the ship so they could help their captain haul the two kids Yasopp had seen onto the ship. So when Miyu shot into the air most of them either jumped or fell back in surprise, shock, ecta.

The young girl let out a howl only heard from wolves, as the howl ended she closed her wings and fell toward the ship. This succeed in making at least five pirates shit themselves, at around seven feet from the deck Miyu slowed down till she was standing on the ship. She was smiling a smile that made all the pirates think of a little kid with black hair that always was waiting for them to return to their base.

"I haven't done that in ages!" the girl exclaimed flexing her wings.

Shanks was standing by the railing with Akina on his back as he stared at the smiling girl standing by the mast of his ship.

"Which devil fruit did you eat?" he asked.

Swirling silver eyes looked up at him. "I didn't eat a devil fruit, that was pure magic."

Benn stepped forward. "Is the other little girl okay?" he asked drawing attention to the other girl.

Miyu pouted and walked over to where Shanks had set her sister against the railing. She put her face really close to the younger ones' and put a finger on her head. Miyu's eyes turned black and they hazed over for a minute; she snapped out of whatever she had done and sighed.

"I hate to wake her from such a good dream." Miyu said in mock sadness.

She slumped over so her mouth was right next to Akina's ear, then shouted. **"****NEE-CHAN WAKE UP! HURRY SMOKER'S COMING!"**

Akina shrieked, falling over in the process of her freak out moment. She started hyperventilating, causing her older sister to start laughing.

"I can't believe you're still scared of that man!" Miyu laughed.

Akina glared at the older girl. "You're scared of Croc-boy!"

"No, I just find him highly creepy." Miyu retorted with a smirk.

The crew watched, highly amused, as the two girls bickered.

Benn smiled as he turned to Shanks. "So, who are our little guests?"

As Shanks opened mouth to answer his first mate there was screaming and a splash. Turning they saw Miyu standing on the railing laughing.

"You're still a hundred years too early little sister." she shouted, smirking.

A shout came from the ocean in a language the pirates couldn't understand. They looked to Miyu to see if she would translate but she was no longer on the railing. One of the pirates ran to the side of the ship the girl had been on.

"I don't see them, captain!" he shouted.

Shanks' eyes widened as he walked to the railing. 'How do you lose two little girls on a pirate ship?' he asked himself. There was a low sound of a string instrument from the mast of the ship, along with some giggling.

"Fuck the Navy! They're shitting in the seven seas!" came a high pitched voice from the crow's-nest.

"Fuck the Navy! They're just some ugly old bullies!

Fuck the Navy! Come on brother, load your gun!"

Most of the pirates were looking up at the two children singing and hopping around on the mast. (AN: I have no idea about a ships structure but I'm talking about the part where the sail is attached.)

"Fuck the Navy! We'll get those bastards on the run!

Fuck the Navy! They're barely even men at all!

Fuck the Navy! Kicking their asses is a ball!"

Miyu wasn't really moving around but she was swaying back and forth.

"Fuck the Navy! Come on, my brothers, make 'em fall!

Fuck the Navy! Fuck the Navy!"

At the last line the girls shouted out as they jumped down, using the sail as a slide. Akina squealed as Miyu landed and struck the victory pose.

"I told you it would be funnier then when we did it on land!" Akina exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"And I told you they'd stare at us afterward," the older said gesturing to the staring crew. The younger blink and grumbled something close to 'true'.

There was a small awkward silence, Shanks' lip twitched and his shoulders shook. Soon he, as well as most of the crew, was on the floor laughing hard enough some of them were crying. In fact, the only pirate not laughing was Benn.

Miyu smiled, shaking her head, as her eyes glowed.

Akina turned to her sister, smirking, but her eyes held a silent question. Miyu glanced at the laughing crew, they were to distracted to notice them. She motioned for Akina to follow her as she walked swiftly to the galley.

The galley was empty but looked very familiar as the two looked in the room. They shared a look and walked toward the cabinets. The silverette climbed onto the counter as the blackette searched for something in the cabinets and refrigerator. Akina watched her sister for a minute before asking the question that had been eating at her since she woke up.

"Why are we here?"

Miyu had stopped her search and sighed. She leaned against the side of the counter, avoiding making eye contact.

"I'll tell you once we reach land, kay?"

The younger frowned but nodded. 'She'll be happy here.' Miyu thought as she worked on making something to eat.

"You two better not be messing up my kitchen." Came the voice of a man.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is a parody done by EzraTheBlue, I it is not mine!<strong>


	2. Where there is explaining and weirdness

**Sorry for the wait but I start on the chapter before school was out so I was stalled by that and I truly had no idea where I was going to take the chapter so I had a little writers block.  
><strong>**And before you read you must know I used an ass-load of references from a series I love called the Dark-Hunter series, don't read them unless you are at least 14.**

**As always I own nothing but the OC Ryuu D. Miyu and I have ****permission to use the OC Kitsune D. Akina**

* * *

><p>Both girls spun around, coming face-to-face, or rather face-to-pair of legs, with a slight pudgy man with navy-blue hair. He was wearing a lime green button-up shirt and pants the same color as his hair. He had a small scar over his right eye, that was nearly transparent, and a small grin played across his face. He had a sleepy look, like he had just woke up or wanted to take a nap.<p>

"Hey, you must be the girls captain fished out of the water," He smiled and held his hand out to Miyu. "I'm Wren, the cook, who are you two lovely ladies?" His words got Akina to let out a tiny giggle.

Miyu stood straight and as tall as she could manage being as short as she was. "I'm Ryuu D. Miyu," she stated and motioned to the younger girl. "This is my sister." Miyu shot her sister a look; understanding the look Akina stood straight, puffing her chest out.

"I'm Kitsune D. Akina!" the girl exclaimed.

Her enthusiasm made Wren chuckle, Miyu watched him out of the corner of her eye as she continued to make something for them to eat. His smile looked familiar to her for some reason...

She blocked the two out as they started to talk.

"Is that your really hair color?" Akina asked Wren.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he asked.

"I've never seen hair that was navy-blue."

Miyu smiled at how childish her sister sounded.

"Oi, don't annoy the man, Akina," the elder girl said.

Said girl whined about how she wasn't annoying him. Miyu hummed as she finished making the huge sandwiches and pushed a plate toward Akina. Akina grabbed the sandwich and bit a giant chunk out of the poor thing. Miyu shock her head and turned to Wren with this look like she was concentrating really hard. Wren raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's with the look girlie?" he asked.

"You act and look like someone I know but I can't remember who," she mumbled thoughtfully.

"Pfft. You can never remember things when you need to Onee-chan," Akina snorted at the older girl.

Miyu closed her eyes, looking though her memory of people she knew of and people she had actually met. Her memory came up with a sleepy looking blonde whose hair looked a lot like a pineapple. He had a gentle smile and laid back aura surrounding him. She hit her fist against her open palm.

"That's it! Your calm aura is almost exactly like his!" she said, quite loudly in fact.

Wren shot a confused look at her; Akina was too busy munching on her sandwich to notice what was going on.

"Hehe, you remind me of Marco!" Miyu practically squealed.

"Where?" Akina said, snapping her head up, looking back and forth.

"Marco?" Wren questioned.

"Yeah, of the Whitebeard pirates. First division commander," Miyu said eyes bright and smiling so wide you'd think her face would spilt in half.

Wren blinked, he hadn't expected this girl to know much and pirates in the New World. Suddenly, said girl's eyes went blank and she fell forward, causing Akina to yelp and reach for her sister. A boy with black hair and purple eyes appeared out of thin air and caught Miyu. He looked like he was about ten and his clothes were pure gothic, his hair was even cut in a way that looked gothic/emo-ish. He also had a small pair of horns and bat like wings; they showed he wasn't human, at least not entirely human.

He eased Miyu to the floor and smiled up at Akina.

"I did good, right? _Akra_," the boy said smiling like he had done the best thing in the work.

"Huh?" Was the oh-so-brilliant response of Akina.

The boy blinked. "_Akra_, didn't little sister Miyu explain?"

"Explain what?"

"Why you're here, who I am, you know the normal stuff people want to know when they wake up someplace they don't know," he answered somewhat sarcastically.

"Mimi said she tell me when we got to Fuschia."

The boy just stood there staring at her blankly. "This is nothing what I signed up for," He murmured to himself. "I'm Romi and I'm your charonte demon."

There was a pause as Akina stared at him in disbelief. When she finally spoke it came out slightly freaked out.

"As in Ash's Simi charonte demon?"

Romi nodded. Akina just stared again. Wren, who had been forgotten about, crouched next to the demon and poked one of his horns.

"Never heard of a charonte demon, where're you guys from?" he asked.

Akina's eyes went wide and started darting around as if trying to find an answer in the room. Romi was watching her in a amusement, next to where he had set Miyu down, as she started to sweat bullets. Akina started stuttering trying to form a plausible lie.

"My kind are all from the Grand Line, Kina doesn't know that but Miyu was suppose to tell her," he semi-lied smoothly.

Wren glanced at Romi then turned to the, still, unconscious girl, who had started to twitch. The twitches turned to spasms then to full blown seizure like movements.

"What the hell?" Wren exclaimed.

The shout had gained the attention of the rest of the crew but only Shanks and Benn came into the kitchen. Once they saw the girl on the floor they both started asking the cook questions. Unseen by them Romi and Akina were holding her down, Romi had her legs and Akina her arms.

As Akina held her sister's arms she whispered a prayer to whatever god would listen to her pleas. Romi frowned and kept glancing at his _akra_ in worry.

"_Akra_, please pray to Apollomi or she'll be angry," he whispered, so not to be heard by the pirates.

"But why? She doesn't care for me or my sister, she only cares for Acheron and you know that," she whispered back, slightly frantic.

"However, if Ash is there he'll want to help you guys, no?" he retorted, still whispering.

Akina growled in defeat and started praying.

Shanks and Benn had talked with Wren trying to find out what happened but they couldn't find out anything that would tell them what was wrong. Benn had noticed the whispered exchange between the two now the floor, but he wondered where the hell the other runt had come from.

Everyone was so distracted by something they didn't notice the mark that appeared on Miyu's forehead.

Romi watched as all this happened; he had been assigned Akina as his punishment and to protect her. But he sure as hell was not prepare for a spaz like master and information-withholding informant. **(Does that make sense?)**

He was very close to twitching at how no one seemed to think that it would be a good idea to move Miyu to the infirmary. Sighing he picked the raven haired girl up, bridal style, and walked into a random hallway, searching for the sick bay or even just a room to dump her in. Akina scampered behind him, wondering what he was planning.

When Romi, after about fifteen minutes of searching, couldn't find the infirmary he wandered into a random room and dumped her on the bed. It just so happened they were in the captains' quarters. The walls were red, there was a mahogany dresser, nightstand, and two book cases. The bed Miyu had been thrown on was a queen sized one, seeing as it was big enough Akina crawled on next to Miyu. Once she was settled she turned to Romi, who was just standing by the bed, and motioned for him to get on the bed with them.

He, not being use to any show of affection, blushed but obeyed.

"Ro, what do you think is wrong?" Akina asked as she looked at her older sister.

Romi shook his head, for he truly only knew Miyu was to be punished for stealing from Yuko. What ever that punishment was she would have to bear it, whether she wanted to or not.

.Next morning.

"LAND HO!"

The shout caused Miyu to sit straight up in unknown bed. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was. On her left lay Akina, dead to the of the living, and on the other side of Akina was Romi, who was snuggling against said girl. Akina was laying spread eagle with a happy look on her face, Romi on the other hand was laying as close to his master as he could and had an arm wrapped around her waist.

The sight made the older girl smile. She got out of bed slowly so she wouldn't wake the two up. As Miyu looked around the room more she found a door, when she opened it she found a bathroom. She walked to the mirror and looked at the mark on her forehead. The mark was shaped like a crescent moon but in the center it came up in the shape of a small butterfly.

_"Whenever I have a task for you I can contact you with this mark. It also makes it so you can never tell anyone what it means, what your payment is, or where you come from. Now, as for your payment..."_

Those word echoed in her head as she stared at the curse. Miyu snarled, punching the mirror, which for some reason didn't break.

"I just had to steal that goddamn book!" she snarled at her reflection.

She turned and walked into the bedroom, looking for something to hide the damn thing. She found a black bandanna, folding it until it was kind of like a band she tied it around her head. Going back to the bathroom she made sure it hid the mark, seeing that no one could see it she went and looked for her bag. When she couldn't find it she went to find Shanks. She ran up onto the deck and looked at the men preparing to dock. Out the corner of her eye she saw a flash of red, she turned and walked toward where she saw it.

"_Camuffare," _she whispered.

In an instant she disappeared, the few who noticed her come on deck jumped and looked around, trying to find her. She had seen them and snickered. As she got closer she saw Benn standing beside Shanks as they watch the men. She smirked deciding to toy with them a little. She came up behind Shanks, unfurling her wings silently, and flew up, grabbing Shanks' hat. He jumped as his hat seemed to disappear into thin air, he looked around to see who had it, but all he saw was his crew looking at him wide eyed.

Silently giggling, Miyu put the hat on her head, then, turned to Benn. She wrapped an arm around her chest, rested her elbow on the arm and lent her head in her arm. Still smirking like the devil, she glanced at the older man trying to decide how to mess with him. The cigarette hanging from his mouth caught her eye, the light bulb went off in her mind.

She quickly and quietly walked away about three meters away, unfurling her wings as she walked. As she made sure she wouldn't fly into anything Miyu saw Shanks was still freaked out from his hat disappearing. She jumped up, hovering a foot or so off the ground, and start flapping her wings as to get as much speed as she could.

She swiftly flew as close as she dared in front of Benn and snatched the cigarette right out of his mouth, causing the older man to jerk back. Benn looked at Shanks with slightly wide eyes, said man looked even more freaked but just shrugged.

"Oi, Cap'n!" the two heard a high pitched voice from behind them.

The older men turned to see a smirking Miyu with Shanks' hat on her head and Benn's' cigarette in her mouth as she sat on the railing of the ship. She took a long drag from the cigarette and exhaled. They looked at her in pure shock.

"H-how?..." Shanks asked.

The girl smirked and said, "Just a little trick I know."

The crew was looking at her in silence. Miyu started laughing, pointing at them. "Th-the look o-on yo-your faces!" she laughed out.

She almost fell off the rail as she laughed. When she calmed down some she throw Shanks his hat, but kept Benn's cigarette. Silver eyes peered at the small island they were docking at.

"So this is Dawn Island," she murmured. "Oi, Sha-chan!" She shouted at the red haired man, after shouting she took another drag from the cigarette. He glanced her way with a raised eyebrow, questioning what she wanted. "Where are the bags we had when you picked us up?"

He looked thoughtful for a second. "I think they're still in the galley where Akina and that boy left them last night."

Miyu nodded and headed to the galley, picked up the bags then she walked below deck to get her sister and her demon. When she walked into the room to find that Akina was still asleep but Romi was awake and was watching her sleep. **(THAT STALKER! Kina: Shut up!)** Miyu raised her eyebrow at the boy.

"Your sister says the strangest things when she's sleeping," he said, not even looking up at her.

"Flying mothball ," Akina muttered in her sleep as she rolled over.

Miyu sweat dropped at her sister. "Romi, can you please carry her for me? I don't feel like trying to wake her up," Miyu said blankly.

Romi nodded and picked up his akra, getting Miyu to help him put her on his back so he was giving her a piggy-back ride, and walked outside. When they got on the deck the heard someone shouting.

"I'M NOT JOKING THIS TIME! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I'LL PROVE IT FOR YOU ALL TO SEE!"

The kids looked at the figure head of the ship where they heard the shout and saw a little boy with black unruly hair and big eyes. He was wearing a shirt with the word and picture of an anchor, blue jean shorts and sandals. He was holding a sharp looking knife in his left hand, looking slightly pissed.

"Ha ha ha! Go for it! Let's see what you're gonna do!" Shanks shouted, looking highly amused.

One of the crewmen comment on how the boy, Luffy the man said his name was, was going to do something funny again. Miyu's eyes sparkled with happiness when she heard the boys' name, but it dimmed when she realized what he was going to do.

Right as she was going to shout for him to stop he stabbed himself in the face right under his left eye. Several men flinched at the action while Miyu just grimaced and ran straight to the boy.

"You dumbass!" she shouted as she waved her hand in front of the wound. Luffy blinked as the wound stopped hurting. Miyu grabbed his hand before he had time to react.

"Romi! Give Kina to Shanks and help me with this moron!" she commanded. The demon obeyed instantly, gently tossing Akina to the red haired captain, grabbing Miyus' bag, and ran over to her. Within minutes Miyu stopped the bleeding, stitched and bandaged the wound.

"Thanks lady!" the idiot exclaimed.

"Don't thank me, call me Onee-chan, Ototo," The older girl responded.

"Hey, wasn't that spell temporary?" Romi asked.

"Hell yeah, in fact, it should wear off in about 3...2...1...0"

Right as she said zero Luffy clutched at the bandage with a pained expression. Sighing the girl turned her back to the boy and knelt down; she looked at him expectably as he looked at her in confusion.

"You going to get on, Ototo?" she asked.

His eyes widened in realization then he slowly climbed onto her back. She walked down the gangplank and headed to the pub called Party's Bar. Romi with Akina and the bags followed right on her heel. As the four children, Akina was walking on her own since she woke up while Miyu was patching Luffy up, entered the bar a woman with dark green hair saw the little boy and rushed forward asking what happened. Shanks explained it to Makino as Akina looked around the small bar, Romi stood holding the bags like an awkward statue, and Miyu set Luffy onto a bar stool.

"Romi, you don't have to stand there, just dump the bags somewhere and sit down," Akina said looking at said demon.

He blushed and sat down at one of the tables, setting the bags by his feet. Miyu shot the younger girl a look, and sat beside Romi.

"Kina get your ass over here, I'm going to explain some things," she said sounding slightly weary.

The silver haired girl sat in front of the two older children curious and happy her questions were going to be answered.

"Okay..." Miyu took a deep breath. "We're mainly here because I stole from that shop back home." She said bluntly.

Akina raised her eyebrow. "You mean that one like Yuko's in the manga?"

"It was Yuko's shop," Miyu answered nervously.

Akina stared blankly for a minute. "But...Why do I have a demon? Why are we so damn young?"

"I'm not sure, and Yuko said it was part of the punishment."

"I'm here as a form of punishment." Romi said staring at the table.

Miyu nodded. "Yuko said unlike most people who get these demons you, Kina, can never part with him until either of you die."

Akina sat and absorbed this information. "Okay," She nodded. "Anything else?"

"As you should know Romi can take the form of a tattoo on your body, when you want him to just say 'Romi return to me' and he'll attach himself somewhere," Miyu explained.

"Cool."

There was a silence among them, with the noise of the partying pirates behind them. Suddenly, one of the bars' swinging doors was kicked off. The children turned to the door as a large group of bandits walked into the bar. The two sisters shared a look as they stood quietly and walked so they both by the bar Luffy and Shanks sat at.

"Welcome, gentlemen. How may I help you?" Makino asked politely.

"We're mountain bandits, but we're not here to tear your place apart we just want some sake. I'd say 'bout ten barrels should do," the leader said, acting all high and mighty. Miyu snarled quietly by Luffy's seat.

"I'm sorry but we're fresh out of sake right now," Makino said, once again being polite to the scum bags.

"Interesting. This other pirates are still drinking, is that water in their glasses?"

"No. Miss Makino just served the last of what she had," Miyu said, daring the man in her mind to say anything.

Shanks apologized, saying he and the crew drank the place dry, and offered his unopened bottle of sake to the man. The bandit swung at the captain knocking the bottle out of his hand making it fall and busted on the floor. He commented on being a wanted man, something about him killing a lot of people.

"That wasn't very nice," Akina whined, pouting.

The bandit glanced down at her and Miyu as they stood only feet away.

"So? Never said I was nice now did I?"

"Onee-chan can should we teach them a lesson?"

"Why don't I just make them leave," the girl said. "_Fantoccio stringhe"_ she said as she held her right hand, palm facing the bandits. Nothing seemed to happen, and then Miyu curled her index and right ring finger. All the bandits straightened up like soldiers, seeing the control she had over them made Miyu smirked as sadist as a certain future red headed supernova. She casually flicked her hand and they all walked out single file. The leader shot the girl an intense glare as he was forced out of the bar.

Once they were gone the pirates stared at the young girl they had pulled out of the ocean. Not noticing them said girl stood rigid for a minute, making sure they were far away, before slumping to the ground.

"Remind...me to...not to do that again till I practice a little more," Miyu said, slightly out of breath.

"Why'd you do that, kid?" Shanks asked.

Miyu smirked. "They were about to cause Miss Makino trouble, I decided I should get rid of them. They weren't worth the fight and they were ruining the party."

Akina giggled as Romi appeared beside her. "Admit it, Miyu. You just want to see if you could manage that." Romi deadpanned.

Miyu started whining about how he was no fun.

The rest just watched creeped out the kid had just went from being totally sadist to acting like the fun little kid they found.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Luffy exclaimed, his eyes sparkling, as he jumped in front of the group of kids.

The eldest looked down at the hyper boy with a small smile on his face. Akina's smile was so big it looked like it would spilt her face in half, Miyu raised an eyebrow smiling. The children chatted among themselves for while, when a small chest on the bar caught the eye of the young mage. The chest was wide open and empty. Miyu glanced at the pirates; no one was paying attention to them.

"Oi, Lu-lu I wanna try something, kay?" she questioned.

He shook his head. She smiled brightly as she grabbed his arm and ran towards the door, the sudden movement stretched his arm longer then it should have. This show of...Oddness made the current occupants of the bar jump back in fright.

"Luffy! Did you eat the fruit that was in this chest?" Shanks questioned as motioned at said chest.

"Yeah, I ate it for dessert," he said sounding scared.

"That was Gum-Gum fruit! If you eat it you body becomes rubber, and since it's in the group known as Devil Fruits you can never swim again," Akina said brightly.

"NO WAY?" Luffy shouted in horror.

"YOU DUMBASS!" Shanks shouted at him.

~Few weeks later~

The three kids sat at Makino's bar bored out of their minds. It had been awhile since the pirates set sail again, leaving the kids behind with nothing to do. Miyu had her head on the bar top sleeping, at least that's what it looked like, Akina was practicing throwing knives into a wall, and Luffy just sat there with a cup between his teeth.

Romi was on Akina's arm in the form of a phoenix tattoo; he'd been there for days now. After the Devil Fruit incident they had taken up residence at an old shrine that had been abandoned. The village people kept staring at Romi, so Akina made him transform into his tattoo form. She hated that people stared at him, but she couldn't be anything about it. Miyu had already started training herself and Akina; she went as far as to get a pikestaff and a small set of throwing knives for Akina to train with. Miyu did stamina training for herself, magically and bodily, and got two swords for herself was well.

Suddenly, the newly fixed door was slammed open by the same person that broke it weeks before. Akina didn't look up as the bandits walked in; Luffy glanced at them while Miyu just stayed where she was unmoving.

The bandits paid the three kids no mind as they demanded sake. Luffy didn't look directly at them but he did listen to them talk.

"Remember those pirates?" one asked.

"Yeah, it was pathetic how they just sat as some little kid did something!" one answered back.

The statement caused them to laugh but it also caught the attention of the two seven year olds at the bar. The one that said that the pirates were pathetic stopped laughing as a knife was imbedded deep into the table near his hand.

"Take back what you said about Shanks and his crew!" Luffy yelled at them with Akina by his side glaring at them.

Makino came to hold them back but could only onto Luffy. Akina kept throwing the knives at them but she hadn't owned them for long so she missed most of them. The leader growled and grabbed Akina, she snarled like a wild animal in a trap and clawed at his hand. Luffy launched himself at the bandit.

"Let go of Kina-nee!" He yelled.

Unfortunately, that little plan didn't work out so well; in fact it only got him caught as well. The bandits walked out with the two children in tow.

While all this was happening Miyu was sleeping away on the bar.

Makino, who totally forgot Miyu was even in the bar, ran to get the mayor, Woop Slap. **(-Holding back laughter- I'm sorry but who has a name like that?)** Once it was quiet again, Miyu sat up straight with her eyes shadowed by her hair and a sadist smirk worthy of the devil.

-Outside-

The bandits were hitting Akina more then Luffy, because she had been the one to attack them first. Luffy jumped in to save his sister and got thrown into a water tap in the middle of the village. Akina kicked some of the bandits behind their knees, making their knees buckle. She took the chance to run and stand by Luffy.

"Please leave the children alone, I'm willing to pay you just spare the children's life. Please!" the mayor yelled as he bowed.

"Elders sure know the way of the world better then us all but I'm sorry these brats have already made me angry," he drew his saber as he stopped talking.

There was a creepy giggling; making the bandit pause as he looked to see where came from.

"I was wondering what was going on...Nobody came to greet us at the harbor" a voice said

Everyone turned to see Shanks. Miyu walked out from behind them with her eyes shadowed and that creepy smirk. The bandit was about to speak but she made a zipping motion with her hand in the air. The girl tilted her head to peer at the man, her eyes were different from before, they had become slits and were onyx. They held a crazed and manic look.

"You should really learn to shut up old man," Miyu said with a creepy giggle.

"Oh shit," Akina exclaimed. "Miyu's finally cracked!"

But before anything happened a bandit, unseen by Miyu, came up behind her and hit her in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword. Miyu's eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Miyu!" Akina shrieked.

Shanks stepped forward when one of the guys got beside him and put a gun to Shanks's head.

"You are putting your life on the line by pointing that at me" Shanks said.

"Huh? What the hell you talking about?" the guy asked.

"Guns aren't for threats, they're for action," Shanks stated.

At the end of his statement Lucky shot the man in the head. Makino, mayor, and Luffy looked shocked, but Akina looked on in bored fascination. One of the bandits shouted that the move was dirty; another followed the comment with one about how the move wasn't fair.

"Dirty?" Yasopp questioned.

"Who do you think you're dealing with? We never claimed to be saints or anything," Benn said.

"You fellas are staring down a crew of pirates," Shanks said.

"Shut up! We want the kids not you!" one bandit shouted.

"You know how _wrong_ that sounded?" a small voice asked.

Shanks glanced over and saw Miyu sitting on the ground; her eyes were back to normal.

"Listen up bandits you can pour drinks on me, you can throw food at me, hell, you can even spit on me. I'll just laugh that stuff off. But you hurt a friend of mine no matter the reason you will pay!"

"Oh, so we're going to pay? Kill 'em all men!" the leader of the bandits shouted.

All the bandits changed at once.

"I'll take care of this, shouldn't be a big deal," Benn said, taking out his rifle.

When he started fighting he didn't shoot them, he used his gun as a club and beat them down. The fight didn't last long, five minutes at most.

"You shouldn't get to cocky. If you really want to fight us it looks like a battle ship or something bigger would have been more useful," the first mate said, pointing his rifle at the leader, the only bandit left standing.

Akina and Luffy shared identical looks of awe and respect. The bandit backed away in fear shouting how Akina and Luffy had started the fight. Shanks remember him that he had been boasting about being a wanted man. He backed up in fear, but pulled out a black round object and through on the ground. It exploded and the thing turned out to be a smoke screen.

Miyu was up as soon as he threw the smoke screen and unfurled her black wings. With several powerful pumps of the wings she was in the air above the smoke, surveying from the air. She easily spotted the bandit running for the docks with Akina and Luffy under either of his arms. She glared but didn't go after him immediately; instead she plunged toward the ground at a frightening speed. She forced herself to slow down as she neared the ground, she didn't land but hovered.

"Shanks, he headed to the harbor!" Miyu reported before shooting off in the direction of the bandit.

A red streak shot past her as she flew a meter above the ground. She realized it was Shanks running to get Luffy. A smile, though small, found it's way on her face as she thought of how much he cared for the boy she called her brother.

As she hit the water, she felt exhaustion start to take its hold on her. She ignored it and just pumped as must magic and energy into her wings as possible.

She reached the kidnapper/bandit only seconds behind Shanks, she did, however, witness the man being eaten and Shanks arm being ripped from his body. She shuttered as the red haired captain scared off the Seaking with only a glare and two words. She watched, hovering over the three in the water. She heard Shanks speaking to the younger kids clinging to him as the floated in the sea, soon followed by bawling by said kids.

"_Arresto,_" Miyu said in a commanding tone.

The place where Shanks left arm use to be stopped bleeding, as well as the pain. Shanks looked up at her, smiling. "Little help, Miyu?"

She nodded but helped out differently then he wanted her to.

"_Fluttuare in aria,"_ she commanded.

Air pushed its way around Shanks and they started to float about two feet above the ocean. Neither Luffy nor Akina noticed the change in altitude because they were crying on the captain. But Shanks wasn't thrilled to be in the air and not on the ground, or in the water.

"Sorry 'bout this Cap'n but I need to hurry and get you on shore," Miyu said urgently.

The man noticed she was paler then usual and was sweating quite a bit. He gave her a worried looked which she just waved off with a 'smile'. By the time they got to the harbor Miyu was as white as a piece of paper and looked ready to pass out any second. She told someone to take Shanks to a doctor immediately, for the spell would wear off in seconds.

She was left with a still crying Luffy and sniveling Akina. She got Akina to summon Romi, once he was there the silver eyed girl asked him to carry Akina home, while she carried Luffy, at least until they both could walk on their own. Romi took one look at the girl and agreed instantly. She looked dead on her feet! He managed Akina onto his back, while Luffy was small enough for Miyu to carry, somewhat, like a toddler.

Both fell asleep before they reached the shrine.

When they got to the shrine Romi took Akina to one of the smaller rooms, that she had claimed as hers, laid her in her bed. Once he was sure she was comfortable he laid beside her. Miyu took Luffy and laid him on a bed roll in her room, then collapsed on her bed. She was out before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>I changed the Mountain Bandit scene, I never liked it and I'm not every good at writing dialogy unless I'm the one to come up with what they're saying.<br>****I plan on doing a time skip in the next chapter, but I want to know if you guys want it to be with Miyu or Luffy and Akina. So please review and tell me.**

****I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!****

**~Ciao!**


	3. Day at the Baratie

**I know this is getting a little stupid and I apologize for not updating. I only edited this because I realized the twins most likely wouldn't look like mini versions of Miyu and their father -who almost all of you should have guessed by now-.  
>And worry not, I am trying to wrap up chapter four so I can post it.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I only own some of the OC characters. Akina belongs to Akin D. and the original story belongs to Oda-baka. **

* * *

><p><strong>~TEN YEARS LATER~ <strong>

It was a normal day aboard to Baratie, customers came and had wonderful food, but recently many came to see the newest attraction. The sea restaurant had got a waitress that would sing or play the violin a few times a day, depending on how many customers they had.

The girl in question was about nineteen, with hip long black hair and silver eyes. The one thing customers noticed about her attire was she always wore a bright red ribbon around her forehead. She was a polite young woman that was never seen without at least a small smile on her face, but the chefs of the Baratie knew better then to underestimate her. They had seen her beat the living daylights out of a few men stupid enough to make crude suggestions or even go as far as to grab her ass.

They all shivered at the memories of the sadist look she had in her eyes as she beat those poor fools.

Another attraction that some came to see, that was as well known, were the two little children that worked at the restaurant. They were twins, about the age of five. They looked nothing a like.

The girl had blonde hair with black streaks, brown eyes, and freckles; besides that she looked like a small replica of the teen. The boy, however, had black hair, silver eyes, and freckles. The only thing that showed he was related to his twin were the freckles and some other small traits that you wouldn't notice unless you looked for them. If you stood the two next to the young lady that waited tables you would noticed the small things in both that showed they were related. Many had asked if the children were the girls' younger siblings but they were always answered with laughter as the girl said they were her children! After the answer many would whisper about how she was probably a whore who didn't know who the father was, or how she was raising to children by herself because the father run off on her.

She ignored the whispered comments and went on doing her job, smiling.

The teen was sitting against the rail of the floating restaurant with the twins on either side of her. She was humming a slow, relaxing song as she ran her fingers through the twins' hair.

"Mama, who's our Papa?" the little girl asked suddenly.

The mother smiled, sadly, down at the young girl. "I can't truly tell you two yet, but I can tell you about him, Ciel."

The boy looked up at his mother, wanting to hear about the man who was their father.

"Marcus, you in fact look like a mini version of him but with different eyes." Silver eyes glazed over as the woman was lost in her memories. "He was the strongest boy I knew," she shook her head chuckling. "And he was so reckless; I was always worried 'bout him. I got word from Papi that he joined the crew about two years ago, sometime after we left the New World."

"WOW! That means our Papa must be strong," Marcus exclaimed.

"Yes, he is." Was the reply he got, along with a huge face splitting smile.

A old man with a very tall chef's hat, long braided mustache, and beard came out of a door that was close to where the three.

"Miyu! Get your ass back in here and serve the customers!" He yelled at the teen.

"Really, Zeff. Must you yell?" Miyu huffed.

She got up, followed by the twins, and went back to work taking orders and such. Marcus waited by the front door of the Baratie, while Ciel collected dirty plates from tables. Zeff seemed to just remember something and walked toward Miyu.

"In three days a marine by the name of Fullbody is going to come here and I want you on your best behavior," he said to Miyu, who sneered when she heard the name.

"I wish you had told me sooner, geezer! You know most marines know who I am, even without a damn bounty!" She hissed.

The old man ignored what she said and went into the kitchen. Being ignored did nothing good for Miyu's temper, but she went back as she was called to take an order.

A few hours later, when it slowed down some it was decided that Miyu should sing or play something. Said girl sighed, as she got her violin and asked Ciel to assist her. Once they were standing near the spiral stair case Miyu crouched down and whispered what song they'd be singing for the people.

The silver eyed teen started playing an up beat tune while her younger double started whoo-hooing. **(Throughout this song all Ciel is doing is whoo-hooing and jumping around like the little kid she is)**

Well my heart knows me better than I know myself

So I'm gonna let it do all the talking.

(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

I came across a place in the middle of nowhere

With a big black horse and a cherry tree.

(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

I fell in fear, upon my back

I said don't look back, just keep on walking.

(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

When the big black horse said looked this way, he said hey lady, will you marry me?

(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

But I said no, no, no, no-no-no

I said no, no, you're not the one for me

No, no, no, no-no-no

I said no, no, you're not the one for me

(ooooo,woo-hoo)

And my heart had a problem, in the early hours,

So it stopped it dead for a beat or two.

(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

But I cut some cord, and I shouldn't have done that,

And it won't forgive me after all these years

(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

So I sent her to a place in the middle of nowhere with a big black horse and a cherry tree.

(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

Now it won't come back, cause it's oh so happy and now I've got a hole for the world to see

(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

And it said no, no, no,no-no-no

I said no, no, you're not the one for me

No, no, no,no-no-no

Said no, no, you're not the one for me

(ooooo,woo-hoo) (not the one for me, yeah)

(ooooo,woo-hoo)

Said no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no

You're not the one for me (woo hoo)

No,no,no,no,(woo hoo) no,no,no,no

You're not the one for me

Big black horse and a cherry tree

I can't quite get there cause my hearts forsaken me yeah yeah yeah

Big black horse and a cherry tree

I can't quite get there cause my hearts forsaken me

People clapped when the song ended, Miyu just nodded and went to put her violin up. Sanji was standing on the stairs behind the duo and gave the older a wink and thumbs up. Ciel went to talk with her twin, smiling like a certain strawhat wearing captain.

"It's been more than four years since I left. I wonder what those two idiots will do when they see me." The teen mummered to herself as she put her instrument away.

Over the next couple of days the chefs noticed Miyu would be staring out at the ocean was a soft, sad expression. Like she was remembering someone or something that she loved and missed dearly. The twins noticed too but knew that if they asked they'd only get a smile and something like "just thinking tis' all".

Soon it was the day marine captain Fullbody would be coming and Miyu absolutely refused to be the one to serve him. When asked why she'd say one of either: "He's an ass _**and**_ a marine!" or "If I serve him and he makes some dumbass comment, I know I'll kill 'em."

At the last one they stop asking and just made whoever cooked the meal serve it, that just happened to be Sanji. Zeff forced Miyu to at least sing while the pink haired marine was there, but he didn't say anything about what _type_ song it should be.

Miyu was preparing to sing, without her violin or Ciel, when there was a loud crash and the restaurant shook. It scared the twins, who were standing close to their mother, making them cling to her. The young mother knelt by the two and wrapped her arms around them, subconsciously putting up a green tinted shield that wrapped around them. A cook came and assured everyone that everything was fine, telling them to just going about their business like nothing happened.

Miyu had pulled the shield before anyone noticed it. Marcus had recovered from the scare as well and was trying to pry his sister off their mom. Miyu chuckled and pulled Ciel off her, handing the little girl over to her brother.

Everyone went back to what they were doing, minutes later the marine was sitting at the table he had reserved for him and his date **(coughwhorecough)**. Miyu cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention, and started to sing the song she chose.

Look inside, look inside your tiny mind

Then look a bit harder

'Cause we're so uninspired, so sick and tired

Of all the hatred you harbor

So you say it's not okay to be gay

Well, I think you're just evil

You're just some racist who can't tie my laces

Your point of view is medieval

Fuck you, fuck you very, very much

'Cause we hate what you do

And we hate your whole crew

So please don't stay in touch

Fuck you, fuck you very, very much

'Cause your words don't translate

And it's getting quite late

So please don't stay in touch

Do you get, do you get a little kick

Out of being small minded?

You want to be like your father

It's approval you're after

Well, that's not how you find it

Do you, do you really enjoy

Living a life that's so hateful?

'Cause there's a hole where your soul should be

You're losing control a bit

And it's really distasteful

Fuck you, fuck you very, very much

'Cause we hate what you do

And we hate your whole crew

So please don't stay in touch

Fuck you, fuck you very, very much

'Cause your words don't translate

And it's getting quite late

So please don't stay in touch

Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you

Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you

Fuck you

You say you think we need to go to war

Well, you're already in one

'Cause it's people like you that need to get slew

No one wants your opinion

Fuck you, fuck you very, very much

'Cause we hate what you do

And we hate your whole crew

So please don't stay in touch

Fuck you, fuck you very, very much

'Cause your words don't translate

And it's getting quite late

So please don't stay in touch

Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you

Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you

Miyu was smirking throughout the whole song, glaring very discreetly at the marine captain. Some people had noticed the glare and were giggling, or were giving her questioning looks. She bowed and went back to being the sweet little waitress. Minutes later she heard Fullbody question Sanji about the wine they were served, acting like he had an enormous amounts of knowledge about wine. Miyu giggled as the blond shoot down the marines' act by saying he didn't even guess close to the name of the wine they were drinking.

She was walking by when she heard the woman with the marine call out to her. Miyu raised he eyebrow and walked over; she had said she won't serve Fullbody, she didn't say anything about anyone the marine brought with him.

"You have a nice singing voice, so why are you here at a restaurant in the middle of the East Blue?" the woman asked.

"Because, I get to fight while I'm here and it's a great place for the twins." Was the reply she got.

Before the woman could ask anything more Miyu was called by another table and had to excuse herself. While walking away, the silver eyed teen thanked the gods for the little distraction. She hated the looks people sent her children after they found out that they were, in fact, hers.

Not long after Fullbody was shouting to Sanji, again!

"Hey, what is this? Is there bug soup on the menu today or did you make this just for me?"

"Bug soup?" Sanji questioned.

"That's right. What's that bug doing there waiter?" Fullbody asked.

Miyu was standing by the stairs watching in amusement. She had seen the bastard marine kill the bug and put it in his own soup just to make Sanji look bad. Idiot wasn't going to know what hit him.

"Sorry sir. Don't know really, looks like he's floating, then again he kinda looks like his drowning, hard to say for sure," the blonde said casually.

The tables around the captain's started giggling, his face got twisted with anger on his face. It was so obvious his ego had been wounded. It bored the silver eyed teen, so she walked to the front door of the Baratie; where the twin were playing 'Miss Suzy had a Steamboat" but where singing Miss Lucy had Some Leeches by Emilie Autumn. The teen wished she never taught them the song at times but it was so cute she didn't really care; and the looks people got when they really listened to the song was priceless.

There was a loud bang as Fullbody hit the table, breaking it. The twins and their mother stopped to watch the marine get his ass handed to him on a silver platter.

"Oh no! He broke a table Grandpa Zeff is going to be so mad at him!" Ciel said as she pointed.

"Gramps isn't going to be the one to tear him a new one, that's going to be Sanji," Marcus said watching, excited that a fight was about to start.

Miyu just whistled, smirking, at the show. She watched as Sanji knelt by the food the marine wasted. "Oh, shit. Sanji is so gonna kill 'em."

Sanji literally got on his hands and kicked the shit out of him. Ciel looked in awe at the move while Marcus and Miyu started clapping.

"10!"

"9!"

Ciel sweat-dropped at her mother and brother as they shouted out the scores they gave Sanji. Behind them the doors opened and four people stuck their heads in to see what was going on. One was a guy with green hair and three swords on his left side, then there was another guy with curly black hair and a long nose, after him was a girl with orange hair, the last was a girl with short silver hair and black eyes.

Ciel turned to them with a huge service smile. "Welcome to the Baratie! Let me show you to your table." The little girl said as she grabbed the orange haired girl and pulled her to an empty table.

The other three followed slowly as they watched the drama that played out in front of them. Another crash came as Zeff fell through the ceiling sitting on top of someone. Miyu sighed, thinking of all the repairs she'd have to help with.

The teen went to the stairs and went up to the room Zeff had assigned her when she started working there. "I need a freaking cig," She whispered to herself as she walked. She grabbed an old, worn book-bag with a dragon on it and headed out to the railing. She jumped on the railing and started looking through her bag. Soon after she pulled out a pack of cigarettes, she opened the pack, pulled out one and the lighter inside and took a drag. **(NO she is not a smoker, she only smokes when she's stressed and/or bored)**

She was only out there for what seemed like a little over half a minute before Patty came and dragged her, while she whined about not wanting to work, back inside to do her job. She sighed as she walked toward a table that had four pirates seated there. Unknown to her, they were the same ones that Ciel had shown a table to.

"Hello, My name is Miyu. I'll be you waitress, would you like to order?" Miyu asked looking through her apron packets for her notepad.

"ONEE-CHAN?" A voice exclaimed from the table in front of her. The teen snapped her head up with a crack.

"AKINA?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the twins~ And I might be editing the other chapters a little.<strong>

**Until next time. Ciao~**


	4. Major Author An Sorry

**PLEASE READ - IMPORTANT!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I have only been on this site for a few years and only posted one story, but many others have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

I know of at least 10 to 25 stories that I either loved or hadn't even got to finish just disappear. I couldn't remember the author so I couldn't look them up and ask them what had happened to their stories.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

jeevesandwooster

crazzyredhead

TheBlackSeaReaper

Tilunar

Miyu the FanGirl


	5. Introductions, Grand Line, and The Ape

**I know it's been forever and a day since I updated with a real chapter. I can only blame school, drivers ED, and my own laziness.**

**...And I kinda forgot about this story (T^T I'm a terrible Mama) because I had started writing several other things. ****A twilight fanfic, and two original works. When I get done with the originals I plan to post them on my profile on FictionPress and will put a link on my profile so you that are interested may read them.**

**Be warned, the first one will be my first lemon so it will most likely suck, it is almost a supernatural romance. Don't like don't read. That simple.**

**Ciel: Miyu the Fangirl does not own One Piece, Xxxholic, the Dark-hunter series, or Akina- she belongs to Akin D- or anything else that you have heard of before this story**

**Marcus: She does own the unknown characters and anything that didn't originally happen in the story.****  
><strong>

**Twins: Hope you enjoy the chapter~ -me squealing at their cuteness then glomping them-**

* * *

><p>Miyu stared at her sister, trying to figure out how she missed that silver head coming inside the Baratie, as the other Straw Hat pirates stared from her to Akina. Miyu was suddenly glomped by the silverette, who launched herself over the table from beside her green haired companion. The force made the poor teen fall backwards. There was a <em>thud<em> as Miyu hit the ground with her sister on top of her trying to squeeze the life out of her.

The teen sent a pleading look to the swordsman, who Miyu recognized instantly as _THE_ Roronoa Zoro. Zoro sighed, getting up and pulled Akina off by the back of her shirt.

"Thanks...Dude," Miyu gasped out.

Akina wiggled, whining about wanting to hug 'her Miyu-onee'. The waitress stood up, dusting herself up. Miyu smiled at the crew.

"So, this is the crew?" She asked, looking over the pirates.

Just like in the anime Nami was there, as was Ussop, and Zoro. Akina nodded, beaming. Although, the three pirates looked confused between the two sisters.

"As I said my name is Ryuu D. Miyu. I must thank you for looking out for my idiot siblings so far." She said, bowing.

"Miiiiiyuuuu! You're making it sound like I'm a kid!" Akina complained.

Miyu looked at her with a look that read 'you act like one'. Akina crossed her arms, pouting.

"You know your acting like Luffy again," Ussop pointed out.

A look of horror over took her face as she stared at the long nosed teen. Miyu rolled her eyes, and then blinked. Realizing that said important part of the crew was missing from the picture.

"Where's Lu-Lu anyway?" The teen asked no one in particular.

"He disappeared when he went to apologize for blowing that hole in the roof," Akina deadpanned.

Miyu sighed, shaking her head. "Knowing Zeff he's going to be stuck here for at least a year, I should get back to work though." She said that and asked each one for their order.

She nodded after writing everything down and started toward the kitchen. Akina sat humming, watching as her sister walked away. She knew why Miyu left those years ago, the only other person who knew was Makino and Miyu had put a small curse on her so she couldn't tell Luffy or anyone that didn't know. Of course, the spell wore off the day Luffy left with Akina.

"How come you never mentioned having a sister?" Ussop asked.

"It never came up," was the blunt reply the came from Akina. Which was true, none of them really talked about their families, expect for Ussop.

~_**Let the sun rain down on me. Give me a sign. I wanna believe~***_

Miyu walked into the kitchen, she didn't find sign of the rubber idiot no did she see a certain blond, smoking chef either. She dropped off the Straw Hat pirates order, and then walked out to the back deck of the restaurant, the twins ditching their 'jobs' to follow their mother.

"…So listen Mr. Cook. Why don't you leave this ship and join my crew? I could use a cook like you on my pirate ship!" The three heard just as Miyu opened the door.

Ciel burst into a big smile, ran, and tackled the blond that was sitting on the floor. Marcus kept shooting wary glances at the pirate sitting next to Sanji, as Miyu looked up at the straw hat wearing pirate on the upper deck. He didn't notice her, for his attention was on the little girl that was trying to squeeze the life out of Sanji.

"Consider yourself raped," Ciel said, before she removed herself of the blonde chef.

Her mother sighed, regretting telling the girl about that weird joke. Sanji chuckled at the strange little girl and ruffled her hair, causing her to scowl as she tried to fix her hair.

"I see you helped another pirate," Miyu said with a bit of curiosity and hate in her eyes as she looked at said man.

The pirate looked at her with a puzzled look, like he had seen her before but couldn't remember where. The chef shrugged, Miyu always knew when and where he was when Patty, or anyone for that matter, threw out a hungry customer that didn't have the money to pay. She'd come to where they were and talk to them, sometimes the twins would follow. Every now and then she'd look over injuries the thrown out people had.

Miyu noticed Marcus was still staring, since he was so focused he didn't see her as she start to sway slightly. She went down and swept his feet from under him, but she grabbed him by his belt loop and used her momentum to swing him onto her back. As she stood she heard a light thump, looking in the direction of the sound she came face to face with her little brother. She smiled brightly at the seventeen year old, who in turn focused on her face. Everyone, expect Miyu of course, looked at the two curiously as he scrunch up his face, thinking. After another minute of him staring Miyu sighed, rolling her eyes.

"God, Luff, if you think any harder steam will come out of your ears," she said with bored look.

The nickname must have triggered a memory of come sort because his eyes lit up with recognition. He lunged at her, tackling her in a hug. Luckily, she had been able to set her son on the ground before she found herself on the ground, yet again under one of her siblings. He started mumbling about how everyone told him and Akina that Miyu was dead or had abandoned him and Akina, and how glad he was to see her. Miyu's eyes held sadness at the reminder she had missed several years of their life, she had thought of them as her wards when they were younger.

The twins stood close together watching the teen babble on and their mother's expression. Marcus gathered up the courage to step closer to the stranger. He held out his hand and made a swift hand motion, which resulted in Luffy being lifted off the young woman. Making said boy blink as he floated for a few more seconds before he was dropped on his face. Ciel accidentally let out a giggle at the sight of Luffy's butt in the air with his face molded onto the deck.

The chef was used to these kinds of things and just watched in mild amusement. While the Krieg pirate, who wasn't use to it, watched them with a look of confusion and astonishment. Luffy sat up and looked at the twins then Miyu.

"Nee-chan, who are the kids?" He questioned looking at the back at the twins.

Miyu smiled happily, she had wanted her children to meet their uncle for a long time. She stood behind Ciel and Marcus, smiling proudly.

"This is Marcus," She said, ruffling said boys hair. She put her hand on her daughter's shoulder "And this Ciel. These two are my children."

Luffy blinked at his sister trying to comprehend what his sister met. When he got it his eyes got wide and smile.

"I have a little brother and sister!" He exclaimed.

His statement caused Miyu to smack herself in the face. _Of course_, a little voice in the back of her head retorted, _he didn't fully understand._

"I'm not sure if I should laugh or smack you upside your thick head," she muttered to no one.

"Niece and nephew," she corrected the smiley teen.

He laughed and sat down on the rail above where Sanji was sitting; who asked him about what he was talking about before Miyu interrupted. Luffy explained he was a pirate, which in turn made the blond ask if that was why the young captain did something crazy like firing a canon at the Baratie. Once again the twins were listening and when they heard Luffy say it was in self-defense they spoke in unison.

"I bet it was that stupid marine from earlier, the one that Mama was glaring at." They deadpanned.

Miyu nodded as the men ignored them as if they hadn't said anything. Sanji informed Luffy that Zeff had been in a famous pirate crew once and how the Baratie is Zeff's treasure. He went on to talk about how every cook joined because they respected him, were hot headed and how pirates showed up all the time.

"It's so bad most customers come just to see the fights," Miyu said, remembering a few fights.

Luffy, for an unknown reason, was clapping his feet together as Sanji talked. Ciel giggled when Sanji mentioned how the waiters got scared and ran.

Miyu soon zoned out, but listened with one ear to the two of them chatter. The twins paid more attention than their mother, they were never told any of this before. Of course, Luffy asked Sanji to join his crew and got the normal answer whenever he asked the first time: no.

"No way, I don't accept." Luffy said, as he bent over to get in Sanji's face.

"What, you don't accept." The blonde chain smoker stated in mild outrage.

Thus, starting an argument with one of the most stubborn people in the world. They bickered back and forth, getting closer to killing each other every second -with the small family watching- until the forgotten pirate spoke up. He introduced himself as Gin stating he was a part of the Don Krieg's pirate fleet. Miyu started paying more attention to the conversation when Krieg's name was mentioned.

When Gin said the Grand Line was a place you want to avoid, Miyu snorted, making the man glance at her.

"If you think the first half of the Grand Line is scary you'd think the New World was a nightmare from hell," she said smirking evilly at the man.

Luffy looked at his sister with a questioning expression.

"Where do you think I've been for the last few years? You don't truly believe I'd stay in the East Blue do you?" Miyu asked, looking appalled about even thinking about it. "I island hopped all over the Grand Line...Well, at least the first half, even I'm not stupid enough to explore much of the New World yet. It was so much fun!"

Gin gaped at her, she was younger then by at least five or so years****** and she talk about the Grand Line as if it was a playground.

"Then, what should I avoid in the Grand Line?" Luffy directed the question at Gin.

The pirate got a look of confusion and horror as he said, "I can't tell you. I don't know anything, I can't understand it, and that is why I fear it."

"Wimp!" Marcus said, looking at the man with a look of disgust.

Sanji threw in his own comment on the Krieg pirate's wimpyness. Luffy then asked the loaded question, "Who's Don Krieg?"

Miyu shook her head, muttering, "I knew I should have told Makino or someone to teach you about the latest pirates."

**~Cuz I don't want to be like this, I've been runnin' these streets for too long now~**

Later, the twins were out on the deck, hiding from the cooks and their mother. As they walked, both were lost in their thoughts, Marcus caught sight of a ship with a sheep figure head. He silently pointed it out to his sister and the D. twins quickly scampered toward a small row boat and set out toward to ship. When they reached the caravel both children looked for a way up.

"Marcus," Ciel whispered, pointing out a rope ladder.

The boy glanced at the ladder, nodded to his sister. Ciel climbed up first but stop as she saw there were two men on the ship. She sent her brother a slightly scared look, he gestured to the ropes leading up to the crow's nest silently telling her to go up. As she set her foot down on the floor Marcus followed her up. Ciel looked around noticing the Jolly Roger with a straw hat, the sight of it made her smile. Marcus soon joined her and sat against the rim of crow's nest.

"Do you think we're ever going back to the Grandline?" Marcus asked.

_'To see Papi and everyone'_ Ciel finished in her mind, shrugging.

It was not unknown to their mother that they couldn't really remember Papi or the others, it was the reason they wanted to go so badly. Sure there was a flash of a voice or a picture, but they had been too young back then to truly remember. It was also before Miyu accidentally cast that spell on them, it made their mental progress speed up until, mentally, they were at least ten.

They lapped into silence again; their minds buzzing with the thoughts of see their grandpa and uncles.

It had been four days since the Straw Hat pirates had been stuck at the Baratie and nothing big had happen, expect at one point Miyu had daggled Luffy over the side threatening to drop his rubber ass if he didn't stop screwing things up.

Miyu was, once again, being lazy and was hiding in the crow's nest from Zeff. Or anyone else for that matter.

She was staring at the fog that surrounded the ship. _'My plan will be set into action soon...I just hope nothing too bad happens.'_ Even as she thought this she knew nothing went well when true born D.s were involved.

Her eyes went glazed as she touched the folded bandana around her forehead.

Miyu knew now what Yuko had meant when she told her the payment to come to this world. She had children now, and if her plan worked, she'd only have about six or so months with them left.

"At least I know they will both be looked after by my brothers," she murmured to herself.

"You still plan to set that damnable idea into motion." Romi stated from the rim, where he had appeared. "Even when you were in you true world you planned on how to save him."

"Of source, I'd sell my soul to Lucifer before I let him die," she stated stubbornly.

The demon sighed, hopping into the nest and sitting next to her.

"Then why? Why work your ass off to make your magic become so great?"

She smiled sadly. "I'd truly hoped that if my magic became strong enough I could trade it with Yuko for _his_ life, but she says my magic would never be strong enough for the payment to be balanced."

Romi paused for a minute, thinking over what he had just heard.

"So…Is the plan any different?" he asked.

"No, I still plan to kill Teach on the battle field and trade his life for Ace's."

There was a long silence before Miyu spoke again.

"Or I will die at the gallows in Ace's place. Whichever happens first, though I hope for a miracle."

Romi shook his head and hoped nothing happened to lead to her death.

Miyu looked out to see a humongous galleon. She could hear Ussop and Nami freaking out below her on the deck. One of the twins was squealing about how big it was the other said something about Papi's ship being bigger.

"That thing looks like it's been to hell and back," Romi observed in a bored tone.

Miyu nodded. She saw two figures headed for the entrance of the Baratie. The shorter of the two was holding the big one up; she could here the chains on Krieg rattling from where she was.

"Show time."

Miyu stood off to the side as she watched the show in front of her. The 'great' Don Krieg was bowing his head and begging for food. The sight made her smirk. Gin had begged for the bastard's life, she felt sorry for him, Gin had no idea what a backstabber he was begging for. There was a thud and Patty fell from the spot he where had been standing, laughing at the pathetic fool at their feet.

She glanced up at Sanji, who held a big bowl in one hand and a bottle in the other. He set the food in front of the pirate, who began to stuff his face. Carne, the cook with tiny sunglasses, knocked some poor guy out of the way and started lecturing Sanji on how Don Krieg got started. From being in prison, to pretending to be a marine, and taking over the ship to killing the senior officer on the ship, the list went on and on.

Basically telling everyone the man fought dirty. Soon it was about how no one could beat him.

_'I know more then 15 people that can beat the living shit out of him while blindfolded and an arm tired behind their back,_ the raven haired girl thought.

Once the chef finished his raving with how Krieg deserved death, said man slammed the bottle, of whatever Sanji gave him on the floor, to gain the others attention. He reared up his arm and caught Sanji's neck in his elbow, throwing the chef toward the spiral stair case.

"Sanji!" Carne gasped.

Many of the customers, since they hadn't left, were gossiping, murmuring, and gasping in the background. Quite like a peanut gallery or even an audience of some sort of soap opera. Then some lady screamed, after that there was a domino effect, one guy turned tail and ran. The others followed like the devil was on their heels.

"This isn't what we agreed to, Don Krieg!" Gin exclaimed, looking up at his captain. "You gave me your word. I only brought you here because you promised you wouldn't ruin this place. Or hurt the man that saved us!"

Right as the last sound left his mouth Krieg grabbed him by the shoulder and lifted him up. He made a comment on how the food was delicious as he held his crewmate by the shoulder, which emitted a vile cracking sound. He went on to say he felt alive again.

Miyu was thinking of how much more she'd have to endure, and if Krieg dislocated Gin shoulder or if he cracked the bone. She'd check as soon as the giant ass ape left.

While she was thinking Don had dropped Gin and was looking around, appraising it.

Outside Zoro, Nami, Ussop, and Akina were watching the people as they ran out of the restaurant.

"Look at that. What do ya think is going on in there?" Ussop asked, sounding worried.

"Don't know, let's go inside and find out," Akina said, bouncing with excitement.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Ussop shrieked, sound very much like a girl.

"Duh!" was her response as her jumped toward the Baratie's porch.

**~Oh woe is me, woe is me, I guess I need love~**

"This is a pretty good ship; I believe I'll take it." Krieg said, after looking around the place.

"Like hell you will!" Miyu growled, making herself known as she walked toward the pirate.

Sanji was, finally, sitting up. Everyone looked at the teen as she glared at the taller pirate. He ignored her as he started, once again, to talk.

"As you can all see my ship is a wreck, naturally I'll be needing a nice new one. After a few chores every last one of you will be leaving this ship."

There was a protest coming from the Carne and Gin. Krieg, once again, ignored them and pointed behind him at his ship, explaining there were about a hundred of his men still alive. And that the chefs had to made enough food, and provide water, for all of them.

"You're telling us to feed our executioners? Do you hear how stupid that sounds? We refuse!" Glasses chef exclaimed.

Miyu agreed, she truly couldn't tell if the man was a moron or just delusional.

"You refuse, eh? I wasn't asking you, make no mistake you cook. I'm not placing an order, I'm giving you one. Do I make myself clear? Don't defy me!" Don yelled the last part.

Most of the cooks cowered back a little in fear. Gin got Sanji's attention from the floor, apologizing; while Patty was glaring and blaming Sanji for the whole mess.

Sanji got up and start toward the kitchen. Patty asked where he was going, the blond answered by saying he had to prepare a hundred meals. He was soon surrounded by all the cooks, who were wielding giant forks, knives, and spoons.

Miyu kept her eyes on Don Krieg, starting to ignore the things going on around her. Her eyes were slowly turning onyx, a manic look entered her eyes and her vision started to blur. An explosion snapped her back to reality. As her vision cleared she saw Patty holding a big gun shaped like a lobster, looking mighty smug.

"I might have broken the doors, I sure hope Zeff doesn't yell at me again." He said, watching the smoke clear.

Carne commented on how Zeff would go easy on Patty because he 'had saved the restaurant'. Sanji asked about all the guys left on Krieg's ship. Patty immediately said to fry them; 'cover them in batter and fry the entire thing' were his exact words.

"Are you a chef or a comdian? Because your jokes are lame." Came the voice of Krieg from the smoke.

Patty and Carne started freaking out, thinking the attack should have killed -at the every least knocked him unconious- Krieg.

"That dessert was terrible, the worst I ever had," Krieg said just as the smoke cleared enought to see him.

Then the shields on his shoulders and side plates opened to reviel guns, two on each should and three on each side, he was also holding one in his hand. He screamed 'Die!' and began shooting. He only shot in front of him, didn't even move his arm. Miyu had hid behind the stair case as soon as she realized Patty had shoot Krieg. When the rain of bullets stopped she rounded the side and took inventory of injures with a glance. She was very surprised no one was dead, if she told the truth. Krieg started talking, again, about how he was the strongest.

_Does this man ever shut up?_ Miyu asked herself.

"Out of my way, kid," Miyu heard Zeff say to Luffy on his way down the stairs, where Luffy had been watching since the beginning.

She watched as he carried a large bag down the stairs and start for Krieg. Zeff stopped a little less then ten feet from the ranting pirate and dropped the bag with a semi-loud thud.

"This is about enough for a hundred meals. Now take it to your men right away," Zeff informed Krieg, not looking the least bit worried about his restuarant.

There were many protests from all the cooks, Luffy complained about Zeff knocking him out of the way.

"You're Red Foot Zeff," Krieg said in wonder.

Zeff ignored Krieg and started back toward the stairs to the kitchen, chefs on either side of him asking him what he was doing, what he was thinking, one mentioned how the pirates would take over once they got their strength back. Finally, he spoke to them.

"That would be true, if they had the will to fight." He looked back at Krieg, who was just staring at him. "Tell me, did your will suvive defeat?"

Krieg didn't answer right away, it was as if he didn't hear Zeff's question. Several cooks expressed how they didn't believe Krieg had lost a fight. Krieg, who was still staring at the head chef, asked if he was the real Red Foot Zeff.

He seemed to get over his shock, at last.

"So you are alive," Krieg stated.

Miyu interrupted before he could go into yet another rant. "Of course he is! He retired after he lost his foot and his crew. But that was ages ago." She sighed, glancing out the corner of her eye at said man.

"What's that got to do with anything?" She asked.

Krieg ignored her once again-Miyu was getting tired of being ignored-and started talking about why Zeff was known as Red Foot Zeff. Miyu glared and made a zipping motion with her hand. The small spell sealed Krieg's lips together.

"I'm sick of hearing your voice," She said, trying to burn holes in the man's head with her eyes.

Krieg tried to open his mouth but couldn't even get his lips a millimeter apart. He glared at her, then stared in confusion, suddenly recognition lite his face; which turned a sickly pale color.

"Don, what's wrong?" Gin asked his terrifide captain.

Miyu smirked. "Regognize me now?" She taunted.

She made the same zipping motion just in the oppisite direction, watching as the grown man before her opened his mouth and closed it again. Miyu felt eyes on her, she ignored them.

"You're the witch of Whitebeard's crew!" Krieg exclaimed in terror.

"Ah~ I still can't believe that's the best name they came up with," Miyu smirked.

She turned, moving so her right side was to Krieg, and lifted up her shirt. Taking up almost her whole side was the Whitebeard Jolly-Roger.

"What's a Whitebeard pirate doing so far from the Grandline?" Gin asked.

Miyu smiled, letting go of her shirt, and pulled Luffy under her left arm.

"I promised to join my little brother's crew when he finally made one," she said russling the younger teen's hair.

The twins decided now would be a good time to come out of hiding. Ciel appeared on her mother's right, bouning up and down. While Marcus took post in front of his mother and sister in a protective stance.

"We're going to go back!" Ciel squealed.

"Finally, you decided it'd be good to join," a voice came from near the stairs.

Romi walked forward, horns and wings visiable to everyone. Many backed away from the demon. Miyu snorted, but nodded her head. She motioned towards the twins with her eyes. The demon got the message and picked the twins up, taking them out of harms way.

"Why does it matter if Zeff's alive?" Miyu asked, getting back to the original topic.

"He's the man who entered the Grandline and came back unharmed. I wanted his logbook for the whole year he was on that sea." Krieg explained his goal.

Miyu seemed to be one of the few that noticed he used the past tense, he no longer wanted the logbook. She got a slightly uneasy and annoyed feeling.

Luffy questioned Zeff about it and the older man said he had it, but said he'd never give it up. Explaining that the book was sacred to him, for it was the pride of his crew.

Krieg smirked "I'll just take it and the Whitebeard pirate!"

He then proceeded to talk about how the Grandline had beat him, how he wouldn't give up.

Blah, blah, blah.

_Maybe I should just make it so his vocals don't work_ Miyu thought. Her eye twitched with almost an overpowering need to shut the over grown ape up.

When he mentioned lacking information, Miyu couldn't help but interrupt him again.

"If all you lacked was info, you would have made it. Just like the other great pirates before us. You are just a weakling, the Grandline may have failed to kill you the first time, but if you enter her waters again she shall swallow you whole." She smirked.

Krieg glared at her. She smirked back unfazed.

"I mean, just look at what's left of you ship," She said, motioning to the door. "That is proof enough for me that you made it out of there by the hair on you nuts."

"I will take the book, make a larger fleet, and seize the One Piece and rule this pirate age!" Krieg yelled at her, furious.

There was a beat of silence, only interruptted by the sound of foot steps. Luffy took the stage, pointing and glaring at Krieg.

"Now hold on! It's me who's gonna be King of the Pirates!" He declared.

Miyu held a look of pride on her face as she watched her little brother. The cooks were surprised that the 'chore boy' would say such a thing, especally to Don Krieg; the so called ruler of the East Blue. Patty even yelled at him not to be an idiot and to back off. Luffy refused to back off.

"You say something, kid?" Krieg questioned. "I won't allow that kind of stupidity again."

"Oh yeah? Well, stupid or not I'm just stating the facts like they are," Luffy retorted.

"This isn't a game."

"I know, I'm still going to conquer the Grandline."

"No you won't!" Krieg yelled. "It's true we didn't have the information we needed but my fleet of five thousand men was wiped out in only seven days! You brat! That sea is hell."

"One week?" Patty asked, surprised.

Miyu started, eyes shot to the ship taking in the damages, trying to think of who did it, for her memories had escaped her for a moment. She remembered a sword, huge sword, a hat with a plum, and piercing honey colored eyes.

Try as she might she could not put a name to the face in her mind. She could just taste it, the name was on the tip of her tongue.

"What's going on, Luffy?"

"Need a hand?" Asked two voices from the stairs, one male, one female.

The voices snapped the young mother out of her thoughts. Miyu glanced upward, spying Zoro, Akina, and a trembling Ussop. Zoro and Ussop were standing, Zoro posed to draw his sword, while Akina had her legs through the railing, swinging said legs.

"I-if you don't, th-that's okay too," Ussop stuttered.

"Nee-chan~ When's the fun going to start?" Akina whined to the older teen.

"Should be soon, little sister," Miyu answered trying to placate the teen.

"Hey guys, thanks for the offer, but I think I can handle this clown," Luffy said.

"Th-that's t-too ba-," Ussop began to say but was interrrupted by Akina jumping from the stairs on to Miyu's back.

"Death from above!" Akina squealed as she land on Miyu, who didn't even flinch as she caught the teen.

Luffy raised an eyebrow at his sisters, but his attention was once again directed to Krieg, who started laughing.

"Are those four your crew?" He asked. "Pretty small group you got there kid."

"Well that's not all, I got two more!" Luffy said, quite annoyed, and held up to fingers.

Sanji protested somewhere in the background.

"Lu don't you mean five more?" Miyu asked.

"Huh?"

"You know, the twins and Romi?"

"Oh, them! They're coming too?"

"Of course my precious niece and nephew are coming!" Akina exclaimed.

"Romi is forced to come because of Akina," Miyu added in. "Charonte demons can't be away from their masters unless the master allows, or orders, it."

Krieg stared as they talked, having enough he put away his guns and grabbed the bag of food Zeff had given him.

"I'll deal with you later. Right now I'm going to go feed my men," Krieg said and hoisted the bag over his shoulder. "Those of you that don't wish to die can leave the restraunt now and escape that fate. The only things I'm after are the logbook, this ship, and the Whitebeard pirate." Then he just turned around and started walking away. But he paused in the doorway. "How if you wish to stay and be slaughtered, I have no problem burying every last one of you at sea.

"Know that." He said as he finally left.

Miyu rushed over to Gin and check his should.

"Delocated, just as I thought. I'm going to have to pop it back into its socket." She told him after she checked him over.

"I'm so sorry, Sanji." Gin forced out over the pain he felt in his shoulder. "I never thought it would be this way."

"You have nothing to apologize for sailor," Zeff's voice came for the side.

Several people, like Patty, looked at Zeff in surprise.

"Every cook at this restaurant did what they thought was right. That's all there is to say about that."

"But Boss!" Patty yelled, making Miyu cringe and rub her ears. "Why are you acting as if you're taking Sanji's side? This mess is his fault."

"That's right! Sanji is the one responsible for this whole damn thing." said one of the cooks behind Patty.

"Yeah, Boss." Another spoke up, pointing at Sanji. "That man is going to put your precious restaurant out of business!"

"You fools don't know what you're talking about!" Hissed Miyu, stealing Zeff's line.

"None of you have any idea what it's like to be on the brink of starvation. To have no food or water on the open ocean." Zeff continued. "There is no way you could possibly understand what a terrifying prospect that is. It's the most difficult situation a man can face."

The cooks stared and listened.

"What? I don't know you're talking about chef Zeff," Patty admitted.

"That's the difference between all of you and Sanji." Akina spoke from beside Miyu.

Everyone looked at her, her eyes held wisdom and pain beyond her years. Her sister's eyes had the some look.

"Sanji knows what it's like to go without food or water, to almost starve," Miyu finished the younger teen's statement.

The cooks shared a look of disbelief, and some held sympathy. The cooks that didn't truly understand questioned what the girls and Zeff were talking about.

Luffy was looking at his sisters, wondering how they knew. Zoro was every stealthily watching Akina, who had always acted like Luffy, like she didn't have a care in the world.

Where was that girl, the one that would smile at him for no reason?

The head chef saw the glances and heard the whispers of the other cooks.

"If all you're going to do is stand around grumbling, leave and never come back," Zeff told the cooks.

There was a beat of silence in the Baratie.

Patty spoke up. "I for one am going to stay and fight. I couldn't live with myself if I accepted defeat."

All the other cooks agreed, standing and getting their wepons. Gin's eyes darted to each chef as they rose in preparation for the battle, shock writen all over his face.

"What are you doing?" He semi-shouted. "You saw how powerful Don is, right?"

"Hey, Gin," Sanji said, gaining the man's attention. As he walked toward a fallen table.

Miyu decided now was a good time to do her famous disappearing act, she didn't want to listen to the lecture or Gin's so called frightening story of the Grand Line. She slipped out the door while everyone was focused on Sanji, at least that's what she thought. A certain green haired swordsman and silver haired teen both noticed her leave but had decided to said nothing.

The fog had disappeared like it was never there. Miyu gazed a upon the giant ship then at where the Going Merry was suppose to be, knowing it wouldn't be there. Romi appeared beside her with the twins, both of which were looking at the galleon and the damage done to it.

"He'll be here soon. I take it you wanted to be the first to greet him?" Romi asked.

Miyu closed her eyes as she tried again to remember the man's name, cursing her memory. Finally a name flashed in front of her eyelids. Her eyes flashed open with a gasp.

"Mihawk." Miyu whispered, smiling softly. "The man always thought I had too many connections, knew too much, and was too young for the life of a pirate and mother."

Romi snorted. "Didn't he think those things cause he viewed you as a niece or something?"

"Hell if I know. Never cared to ask," she said shrugging.

The demon watched the water for the the worlds greatest swordsman, while Miyu entertained the twins with random spells and tricks.

Sudden cheers came from the galleon as Krieg's men celebrated that they were alive and had made it out of the pirate graveyard. The cheers made Miyu pause mid-spell and looked off the side to look at the ship.

"Not long now," she whispered, standing and straighten her clothes, Romi's and the twin's.

Romi gave her a funny look as she finished fussing over Marcus's clothes. "What the hell was that about?"

"I am not going to look like a wreck when facing Mihawk, he'll tease me about it for eons." Miyu said.

She then got eye level with the twins and whispered some stuff to them. Romi ignored it, thinking she was telling them to avoid the man, be polite, or something of that nature. If only he had listened to what she was telling them. Miyu stood as the Krieg pirate's began to charge. "3"

"2" Romi stated sounding bored.

"1" The twins chimed, vibrating in excitement.

"0" The four said at once.

As the last sound left their mouths a slight pinging or swiping sound with through the air followed by the clack of a sword being put in it sheath. There was a short beat of silence, then the great galleon split into three pieces.

The four clung to the railing, ignoring the cooks and pirates running out of the restaurant, but watched calmly as the man responsible floated forward in his one man ship. The green light from the two candles set a eerie feel around the man.

Miyu smirked and waited for the water to calm and people to realize who the man was before taking a deep breathe. Romi covered Marcus's ears while Marcus cover his oblivious sister's ears.

"HEY OLD MAN~!" Miyu shouted at the top of her lungs and gaining everyone's attention.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>** I got a little bored so I started putting lines from songs in between the chapters, if I was thinking of or listening to a song**

**** I say five or so because I'm not truly sure how old Gin is but I'm thinking he's in his mid-twenties or so...Old crusty fuck ain't he? XD**

**Again I'm sorry about the updating stuff keeps coming up or happening**... Like the fact my friends tried to kill me but that is irrelevant!****

**Feel free to message me if you have questions, and please leave a review! I don't know if you like it if you don't review. **

**And how can I improve if you don't review?**


	6. Note

I hate to do it but I'm putting the story on a hiatus. I should have done it months ago truly. Sad to say I have been not only unmotivated but also distracted by The Walking Dead fanfiction…..I had over 200 bookmarked at one point. -shiver- It was bad. Anyway I'm also thinking of editing the story, needs quite a bit of TLC. You have to admit some of the details are lacking or just pure suck.


End file.
